BeastWithinProductions extras part 1
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Just some drabbles about some of my previous stories. Featuring deleted scenes and sneak peeks of sequels.Stories featured are Guys and Girls, Purpose, Search for the Warhammer, Gears of War: The Aftermath, Mario vs Sonic, Shadow vs Negaduck, Masters and Captains and several others.


**BeastWithinProductions Extras Part 1**

**This two part series I will talk about my stories that were a really big hit, and this will all lead into my forthwith story, which all my previous stories have been leading up too.**

**My writing style is very straight-forward, I don't enjoy long drawn-out paragraphs of endless detail I like actual dialogue to let the reader know what the characters doing in the situation. I also like very descriptive writing for the battle scenes.**

**And I will always make references to Disney, Lord of the Rings and other things I enjoy, it's just a bit of fun I like to put in the writing.**

**Guys and Girls**

This one really came out of nowhere for me. I thought of four characters I really liked in Naruto the title character, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba and paired them with four characters I really didn't know in Bleach, Halibel and her fraccion. Now the fraccion was one of the real reasons I dreaded doing this story and why I didn't think I was going to make it, but it actually ended up being one of the joys of it because they had no real personality so it was pretty simple to use, despite I think I used them well. The reason I did use them was because one of the fraccion had a similar personality to someone in Naruto's group. There's Halibel and Naruto, Sung-Sung and Neji, Mila Rose and Shikamaru, and Kiba and Appaci. Now people like this story for other reasons than I do**, **some people thought it was going to be a harem or a X rated story when it was clearly wasn't. I like it because it's a sad love story of four souls so similar but fate can't have them together. People also like NarutoxHalibel but I enjoyed the other couples because you don't see them as much NejixSung-Sung, KibaxApacci, and Mila RosexShikamaru. But I'm very happy with the success this story had and for the fans I have thought up a sequel in mind so if you'd like to see it message me. The sequel would start off like this: Guys and Girls 2

He felt nothing, there was no sound no air no smell only a blinding light around him. All he could see was a white light. It was a blinding sight but it felt so heavenly like he had been put to ease. It had a soft feeling to it. But then after a few moments there came a noise.

A soft voice spoke out, it was saying something. But he couldn't make out what it was nor who it was. The voice continued to call out to him.

Then suddenly Naruto Uzumaki's eyes burst open and he found himself looking up at his ceiling with his alarm clock going off right next to him. He lazily raised his arm and slammed it on the clock to stop it from making any more noise.

Then there came a sound much more worse than his alarm clock, his wife.

At that moment Sakura Haruno now Sakura Uzumaki walked into the room and stood in the doorway.

"Naruto get up!" she yelled causing Naruto to bury his head in his pillow." You're going to be late for work." Naruto responded with a groan.

So then Sakura walked over and pulled the blankets off him exposing Naruto to the coldness of the morning.

"C'mon get up." She said again. Naruto rolled around in his place and then slowly sat up in his place."Let's go I've got to be at the hospital in a few minutes and you have to get to your office."

Naruto now stood up and stretched while letting out a long yawn.

Then he looked over at the coat hanger and saw his orange robe hanging there. Naruto quickly grabbed it and threw it over himself. Then he walked into the kitchen where Sakura was making breakfast.

Naruto walked in as Sakura prepared his meal.

"I thought being Hokage meant I didn't have to get up this early in the mornings." He groaned.

"We all have a job to do." Said Sakura as she laid his breakfast before him. Scrambled eggs with bacon.

"Where are the kids?" asked Naruto.

"School." Replied Sakura as she poured to cups of coffee. Naruto nodded his head. Then Sakura turned and handed Naruto one of the cups.

Naruto sat there with the cup in his hand. But while Sakura sat down and drank her's Naruto only starred into his, thinking about his dream.

Sakura noticed this and after she sipped hers she asked "Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head." No nothing." He replied." Just thinking about a dream I had."

"Oh really?" asked Sakura." What was it?"

"I don't really know." Said Naruto with a sigh." All I can remember was a voice."

"A voice?"

"Yea a voice. A soft, soothing female voice." Told Naruto. Then he looked at his coffee and then took a sip.

"Do you know who's?"

"No." said Naruto with a shake of his head." I couldn't recognize it."

"Well." Said Sakura getting up." I'll guess it was me." Naruto chuckled a little.

"Why was it you?" he asked.

"Who else could it be?" replied Sakura with a smile as she sipped her coffee.

"I guess you're right." Said Naruto as she sipped his. Then Sakura got up and walked across the table.

"I've got to get to work now." She said as she did so and stopped right before him." I'll see you tonight." Then she leaned down and kissed him. Then Sakura headed out the door leaving Naruto in silence.

After his breakfast Naruto headed over to his office. On his way there he got the complementary 'Good morning' from the villager or the 'Good morning sir' from the ninja.

He made his way into the Hokage's building and up the stairs to his office.

As he stepped into the main hallway before his office he noticed several ninja there. They immediately saw him and stood up straight.

"Attention on deck." One of them shouted." Hok-"

"As you were." Said Naruto as he passed them and headed towards his office.

Naruto opened his door and saw his office exactly the same way as he left it the day prior. Then he made his way behind his desk and sat in his chair.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed in his chair and looked out the window.

Just then there came a knocked at the door.

"Come in." said Naruto without looking at the door. The door opened and someone walked in, Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru and Neji standing there.

Their attire was as it always was except for the word 'Captain' sewed onto their vests.

"Hey Shikamaru how you doing?" asked Naruto as he stood up and Shikamaru walked forward.

"I'm good man." Replied Shikamaru as he pulled Naruto into a bro hug. Then Neji walked over and Naruto did the same with him.

"Where's Kiba and Choji?" asked Naruto with a raised brow.

"Choji's off teaching his genin." Told Shikamaru.

"And Kiba's off training new recruits." Told Neji.

"Alright, alright." Said Naruto." Sit down then." The two Captains did as they were told." What's the word on today?"

"Nothing really." Said Neji. Shikamaru patted his legs like they were drums." Just as they were yesterday."

"Very well then." Said Naruto as he rested his hand on his head." You two may go about your business."

Neji and Shikamaru got up and then headed for the door, while Naruto turned back and looked out the window.

Neji opened the door and Shikamaru stood right behind him, he was halfway out the door when Shikamaru spoke.

"Hey guys." He said turning back to Naruto. The hokage turned his chair around and faced his friends." When was the last we got all the boys together and just hung out?"

"We see each other almost every day." Told Neji.

"No I mean not work related." Told Shikamaru as he head turned from Naruto to Neji." As friends like when we were kids."

"I can't even remember the last time we did that." Said Neji.

"Well what do you say we do that tonight?" asked Shikamaru." The five of us just go out and have a good time like we used to."

"I'd like that very much." Said Naruto. He and Shikamaru then turned to Neji.

Neji smiled in reply." Now you've gotta convince those other two to come along with this."

"They'll go." Said Naruto." You think Kiba would miss a chance to drink?" Neji and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yea and Choji just likes to hangout." Added Shikamaru." They'll both come."

"So when and where shall we meet?" asked Neji.

"There's a bar down the street." Told Shikamaru." We'll go there say around five."

"Sounds good to me." Said Neji.

"I'm up for it." Said Naruto.

"Alright." Said Shikamaru." Now we just have to tell Kiba and Choji."

"Well you two are leaving." Said Naruto form his chair." You go take care of it."

"Alright." Said Shikamaru and Neji.

"Well see you later." Said Neji as Shikamaru walked out and he shut the door.

Then Naruto turned his chair around and faced the window and looked out it once more.

That night they all gathered at the bar. The five of them sat around laughing and joking about the times they had.

They sat in a circle, beers all around, Shikamaru with a cigarette in hand.

"I can't remember the last time we just had fun like this." Said Kiba as he drank his beer.

"Too much trouble going on." Said Shikamaru." We've all got different jobs, different responsibilities, it's too stressful." He took a puff on his cigarette.

"That can't be healthy." Commented Choji.

"I know." Replied Shikamaru." You morons try to get me to quit every day."

"No I mean the stressful part." Said Choji.

"Oh." Said Shikamaru as he sank in his chair.

"Tell me about it." Said Naruto as he drank his beer." I had the weirdest dream the other night."

"Really what happened?" asked Neji.

"I just heard this voice." Said Naruto.

"A voice?" asked Kiba." That's it?"

"Doesn't sound that strange." Said Neji.

"No but it was a woman's voice." Told Naruto." But I don't know who's." Shikamaru perked up at this. Then he looked over at Neji, the two shared a similar look of question.

"Do you know who's?" asked Choji. Naruto waited a moment to reply.

"No." he replied. After that the group fell shortly silent.

"Say Choji." Said Shikamaru as he patted his friend on the back." Why don't you go get us another round?"

"Alright." Said Choji with a nod as he rose to his feet and walked off. The remaining four watched him go.

"Alright." Said Shikamaru as he, Kiba, and Neji turned to Naruto." What do you relay think it was."

Naruto sighed." Remember that mission all those years ago, when we encountered those four women?" His three friends nodded their heads." I think it was her, Halibel."

"Why what makes you think that?" asked Neji.

"I don't know." Replied Naruto." Just a feeling I guess. I mean if it was Sakura I would have known right?" The group nodded their heads."Question." he said attracting the groups attention." If they were here now what would you do?"

"You mean here?" asked Kiba." In the bar right now?"

"Yea." Said Naruto.

"All four of them?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto nodded." Tough question." He said as he puffed his cigarette. Neji took a drink of beer.

"No it isn't." said Neji. Everyone turned to him." That's not a tough question at all."

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"We're not the boys we were back then." Neji told." We're grown men with different responsibilities. We've got wives, kids, families. They were friends nothing more."

"That doesn't change much." Said Kiba." I don't think it was like that between us and them at all." He then turned to Shikamaru." Maybe between you and that Mila Rose but-"

Neji and Naruto laughed.

"No, no." said Shikamaru defending himself.

"You kissed her!" laughed Kiba.

"You saw her kiss me." Said Shikamaru." You were the one flirting with that one Apacci."

"That wasn't flirting I was being an asshole." Told Kiba." She just couldn't resist my swag."

"Here's a question." Said Shikamaru." If they were here would you try and fuck them."

"No." replied Kiba." Absolutely not."

"Why not?" asked Shikamaru." You were gun ho about it all those years ago."

"Time's changed." Replied Kiba. He glanced at the ceiling and then back to Shikamaru.

"I don't know." Said Naruto." I do think about her sometime."

"You'd better hope Sakura never finds out." Said Shikamaru.

"Which she hasn't yet." Added Neji.

"Thank you about that." Said Naruto.

"Here's the deal. They've probably changed just like us." Said Kiba leaning in." Halibel has 2 or 3 kids, gained 30-40 pounds, has a husband and has his hard dick inside her and the last thing she's doing is thinking about you."

The group then burst out laughing until they were red in the face.

"Yea I guess you're right." said Naruto between breaths.

"Imagine if we had seen them again." Said Neji." I wonder how that would go down."

"I guess that's all we have left of them." Said Shikamaru." Is the memories."

"Order up." Said Choji as he returned holding five full glasses in his hand. He then handed it out to all his friends. Then he sat down and noticed how red their faces were."Did I miss something?" he asked.

The other four looked to each other.

"No, no nothing." Replied Kiba. Then the group raised their glasses and hit them together.

"Cheers!" they all said.

**Purpose**

I was on the biggest Matrix high of my life when I wrote this, if that isn't obvious enough. Like 'Guys and Girls' I was surprised at how much praise and viewings this got. I think people and I like this for the same reasons however. I think it's well-like because it dives into the origins of Fox and Wolf's rivalry and then it just all explodes in a great final battle after Fox's realization about himself and his future.

**Gears of War: The Aftermath**

After I beat Gears of War 3 I knew I had to write something and this was the outcome. This story also did very well over time and I had a lot of fun doing it. Unlike my other stories that had graphic violence and long epic storylines this one was much more simple. Unlike everyone else who had the locust come back or the Gears fighting the stranded I had the gears just live. The story is just about the lives of the gears as they try to pick up the pieces in the aftermath of Gears 3. It has a lot of events we face in everyday life like starting families. Part four was written however I never uploaded it, it went something like this:

3 months later.

Since the time in last we saw Azura nothing much had changed. Life had gone on much as it had since the very end of the war.

The place had become more industrial and the gears were learning to provide for themselves and created a small community.

Town hall became the hotel in the center of town and in the lobby of the hotel was a golden statue which read

'Dedicated to the fallen' – For the Locust War

But now everyone had moved past the fear of the old wars and lived in the now in a new day. Dizzy had brought his twins over, it wasn't uncommon to see the old sailor walking down the street with his daughters holding his hands. Cole was creating a thrashball league. Hoffman would often check up on Marcus and give him fatherly advice while Bernie did the same for Baird.

Meanwhile at that moment in the Fenix household.

Cole stood with Marcus and looked down at a crib which held Marcus and Anya's daughter Aurora Fenix. The two couldn't help but smile at each other as they looked at each other.

"I always knew you had it in you man." Said Cole as he patted Marcus on the shoulder.

"Hey?" asked Anya." How's Baird doing with his kid?"

"Baird." Said Cole as he nervously rubbed his head. Marcus and Anya looked to each other confused." Oh he loves that child." He rubbed his head sheepishly as Marcus and Anya looked to each other doubtingly.

Meanwhile at Baird's workshop.

The mechanic was under a tank, hard at work trying to fix it.

Just then an alarm went off. Baird rolled himself out from his work and looked at the clock. It read '4:00', the end of the work day. Baird rolled his eyes and let out a long breath. Now he'd have to home to the family.

Baird got to his feet. He pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping some of the oil off his hands and face, although it was still all over the rest of his body.

Then Baird walked outside his machine shop and made his way home.

Back at his house Sam was in the kitchen with the wee baby Wilbur. He looked just like his mother, tanned skin and everything but he had his father's bright blue eyes.

He sat his high chair as his mother attended to washing the dishes. Then Wilbur let out a huge laugh as he began to bang on the sides of his chair.

Sam couldn't help but turn around and smile thus causing the baby to laugh more.

Then she turned and leaned down before him and placed her head before his. Wilbur reached out and touched his mother's face, bringing a smile to both their faces.

"Can you say mamma?" she asked." C'mon say Mamma." However Wilbur did not reply and only continued to laugh.

Just the two heard the door open and a big boot step inside.

"Daddy's home." Said Sam turning back to the baby. Whether he truly knew it or Wilbur let out a laugh and began banging the sides of his high chair again while letting out a laugh." You wanna go say Hi to Daddy." Wilbur just kept doing what he was doing. Then Sam reached down and picked him up, then she rested him on her shoulder and walked into the other room.

Sure enough there was Baird laid out on the couch, looking exhausted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam coming with the baby in her arms, and he let out a sigh at the sight.

Then Sam brought Wilbur up and looked at him.

"You wanna say Hi to Daddy?" she asked with a smile. Once again Wilbur let out a laugh. Then Sam smiled and walked over to Baird.

"No, No." said Baird as he sat up and watched her come over to him." Don't give me the kid." Then Sam stood before him and despite his objection she placed him into Baird's hands. Baird looked at his son then at Sam in annoyance. Sam gave a triumphant smile back and then walked out of the room.

Baird watched her go and waited until she was completely out of the room." Ok she's gone." He said happily as he turned to Wilbur. Then Baird began making faces and noises to his son, causing the baby to laugh. In fact he laughed very loud, louder than he had before.

Then suddenly Baird heard footsteps coming back towards them. Then he stopped what he was doing as Sam came back into the room. Baird immediately put his sour face back on.

"Oh good your back." He groaned." I thought you were going to leave him here all day." Sam ignored his comment and took her son from his father's arm. Then she rested him on her shoulder once again and walked away.

Wilbur looked at Baird from over Sam's shoulder, still smiling from the antics his father had just done. Baird have the baby a wink as he was taken off.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Both Sam and Baird were alerted to it but Baird got up to answer.

He opened the door and there stood Colonel Hoffman.

"Colonel." Said Baird confused. He glanced over at Sam who looked at him concerned with their baby in their arm.

"Corporal Baird." Hoffman greeted." Something's come up." Then Baird stepped outside and before Hoffman.

" What is it?" Baird asked.

"We need to talk." Said Hoffman.

Hoffman led Baird back to the Hotel of Azura where any operations were launched. He led Baird into the lobby where he saw Marcus and Cole waiting.

"Oh shit." Said Cole as he jumped to his feet at noticing Baird walking in. Then Cole walked over and gave Baird a big bear hug.

"Did I miss something?" asked Baird as Cole squeezed the life out of him.

"Gentlemen." Said Hoffman grabbing their attention. The three gears turned over to the old man as he stood between two large doors." If you'll step inside." Marcus led the way with Cole and Baird following.

Once inside the three took a seat at a long table while Hoffman stood before them.

"Now you're probably wondering why I've called you here?" began Hoffman.

"A thanks for saving our asses medal." Said Baird. He looked over to Cole and Marcus who couldn't help but smile back.

"No." replied Hoffman ignoring him." I've called you here because you've got a mission for you." This suddenly changed things. The three friends looked to each other with a serious look.

"What are we talking about?" asked Marcus as he leaned forward. Hoffman turned to a blackboard behind him and pulled out a map.

"There is a stranded base located along the southern tip of the island." Told Hoffman as he pointed to the spot on the tip of Azura." We've no idea how they got there but we do need to know their intentions."

"So why us?" asked Marcus.

"Your team has done a lot of productive things for the survival of humanity during the locust war." Told Hoffman.

"This isn't the locust." Said Cole." These are people we're talking about here."

"No difference to me." Said Baird with his arms crossed.

"All the same." Said Hoffman leaning forward and looking to each of them." We want the three of you on this mission, to investigate the stranded and learn of their intentions. Whether their friend or foe."

Marcus looked over to Cole and Baird.

"How long do we have till we leave?" asked Marcus.

"Tonight." Told Hoffman.

"Can it be tomorrow morning?" asked Marcus." Just so we can have one last night with the family." Hoffman gave his reply in a solmen nod.

"Ok." He said." Tomorrow morning." The three gears looked to each other." You can go." Said Hoffman. The three got up and walked out.

"Great." Said Baird in a sarcastic tone as they walked out." Another mission, I thought our days of getting shot in the asses were over."

"Hey baby this could be a good thing." Said Cole with a laugh." The old team's back again."

"But this team's changed." Said Marcus. He hung his head and thought of Dom." In more ways than one." Brining himself back together.

"How so?" asked Cole. He and Baird clearly knew about the Dom deal there was no need to bring it up.

"Well." Said Marcus as he ran his hand along his head." I'm married, Baird and I both have children." Baird nodded in agreement." What's going to happen to them should something happen to us."

"I'd rather nor think about it." Said Baird.

"Hey think on the bright side." Said Cole as he grabbed his two friends in his arms." Maybe nothing bad will happen and you'll be back to your loving families before you know it."

"Yea." Said Marcus as he freed himself from Cole." I hope your right." The three then exited the hotel and stood out in the light of day. Somehow now it all seemed different.

The three looked around at how fast everything seemed to be going, how different everything seemed suddenly. They looked to each other but said nothing. Looking out on the horizon the sun was setting and night would fall soon.

"Well." Said Cole breaking the silence." I'll let you boys get home and do your thing." He extended his fist to both of them and they pounded in reply, then Cole was off. In the aftermath of his leaving Baird and Marcus looked to each other.

"Baird." Marcus said.

"Marcus." Baird replied. Then the two walked off.

Marcus walked off and retuned home. He stepped through the door to see Anya and Aurora in the kitchen.

"Good your just in time." Said Anya as she heard him come in." Dinner is almost ready." Marcus however paid her no mind and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Then he hung his face in his hands. Anya looked from the kitchen at him." Marcus you ok?" she asked. Marcus looked up at her with his usual gruff look, however there was some sorrow in this look. Anya left the kitchen and took a seat next to him" What's going on?" she asked.

"Hoffman's sending Baird, Cole and I on a mission." Told Marcus.

"A mission?" asked Anya in shock." Where?"

"A stranded camp on the coast of the island." Told Marcus as he couldn't bear to look at her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." She said taking his hand." I'm sure you'll be fine." Then she rested her head against his chin.

That night Sam and Baird lay in bed, Wilbur's crib close by. Sam was about to drifted into sleep but then she felt something going down her stomach.

"Not tonight Baird." She said not bothering to look at him.

"Oh C'mon." said Baird as he continued only to have his hand swatted away by Sam.

"But the baby is right there." Told Sam motioning to Wilbur's crib." What if this is his first memory."

"He'll just think I'm hurting you." Said Baird.

"The answer is still no." she said.

"Don't be like that." Said Baird as he continued." I could die tomorrow." Sam suddenly shot up and turned to him. Even in the darkness he could see her face and it looked of pure emotion. Then she quickly jumped on him.

"Don't talk like that." She said." You are going to come back to your home, to your son and to me."

"Ok ok." Said Baird as he wanted her to stop from being over reactive." Geez."

But the night continued on. Marcus lay asleep in his bed while Anya slept next to him. The moonlight shined down on him, his eyes bringing him from the clock to the ceiling.

Soon enough it was time '6:00'. Marcus rose from his bed and to his closet. In there he found his old armor and his old lancer. He suited himself up and grabbed his gun.

Before he left he went over to Anya as she lay asleep in bed. Marcus leaned down and kissed her, then he moved over to where his daughter slept. He ran his large hand across her small head then he leaned down and kissed her to.

Then Marcus turned and walked out of the room, and out of his house into the street. The night was dark and silent. But he made his way down the street with the lamplights to guide him.

Baird did the same. He rose from bed , looked at Sam and Wilbur and then left. Cole exited his own house Lancer over his shoulder.

Moments later however Anya had woken up and noticed Marcus wasn't there with her. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran outside, she saw nothing and ran out in the middle of the street. Then she stood in the same spot where he stood.

"I love you." She said as a tear rolled down her face.

At that time Marcus had arrived at the front gate. He waited as a long light shined down on him. But he wasn't waiting long as soon Cole came and stood beside him. The two exchanged a nod. Then shortly after Baird came and they repeated the process.

Then the three looked to the gate which opened moments later. Then the three walked out of the gate and started on their mission.

The morning came and the three were still walking. It wasn't awkward for them, they found conversation to occupy themselves as they walked. Cole would mock the two about changing diapers and things like that which lead Baird to almost shooting Cole until Marcus stepped in.

Just then a noise came in over their tac-com. Marcus put his hand to his ear and spoke.

"This is Sergeant Fenix." He said." Go ahead control."

"Fenix." Came Hoffman's voice in reply." You're nearing the stranded camp. It's just about 3 clicks from-" but then he was silenced as the sound of a gunshot over powered him.

Marcus, Baird, and Cole quickly ducked behind cover.

"I think we've arrived." Said Baird. Cole poked his head from behind cover; all he could see was trees and bushes. But then the gunshots fired again and pinned the three down.

"What's the plan Marcus?" asked Cole.

"We have to determine whether they're hostile or not." Said Marcus.

"Oh they're hostile." Said Baird.

"Colonel." Said Marcus into his headpiece." We're pinned down, it's clear these stranded aren't the friendly kind."

"Very well sergeant." Said Hoffman." Get you and your men out by any means necessary." Marcus looked over at Cole and Baird who waited on his orders.

"RETURN FIRE!" he shouted. Then together the three jumped out of cover and fired into the wilderness. But the stranded fired back.

"Let's get the fuck outta here." Said Cole as he began running.

"To the river." Ordered Marcus. Then the three began running to the river, jumping over logs and zigzagging threw trees dodging the bullet fire from behind them. Looking over their shoulders they could see the stranded coming after them. Marcus led the way with Cole right behind and Baird in back.

Just then a bullet flew through the air and hit Baird in the shoulder. Blood splattered on the ground as he fell onto his knees.

Cole and Marcus turned around to see him there holding his shoulder.

"NO!" shouted Cole as he ran back. The bullets continued to fly at them.

"Sergeant Fenix." Said Hoffman's voice." What's happened?"

"Baird's down." Replied Marcus." I repeat Baird is down." Marcus went forward and returned fire on the stranded while Cole lifted Baird onto his shoulders. Then the group set off once more. They moved much slower now as they had to carry a wounded Baird, and the stranded were gaining fast.

"Hang on man hang on." Said Cole to Baird.

Then suddenly the three came to a cliff.

"Marcus what'll we do?" asked Cole as Baird bleed on him. Marcus looked from Cole to the stranded to the cliff's edge.

"GO!" yelled Marcus as he reached out and grabbed Cole. Then he pushed him over the side of the cliff and into the river below. Marcus himself followed after and jumped off while the stranded's bullets flew past them.

Marcus hit the water and the stranded came to the cliff's edge. Then they began firing into the water.

The water became stained with blood and Baird's goggles came to the top and floated downriver.

Meanwhile at that time Anya was over at Sam's and she had brought Aurora. Since the two were in the same situation it made sense they'd talk about it.

"Hey ladies." Said Carmine as he walked in." How you both doing?"

"Fine Clay." Replied Anya.

"Hey look." Said Jace as he walked over to the crib to see the two babies." There they are." Clay came to his side and the two couldn't help but laugh and smile as they looked down at the kids.

"These two are going to be a great couple." commented Carmine.

"Couple?" asked Anya with a chuckle." What do you mean?"

"These two are going to hit it off when they're older." Said Carmine in reply. Sam and Anya laughed together.

"I don't think that'll happen." Said Sam.

"Why not?" asked Carmine as he turned to them.

"That's Baird's son and Marcus's daughter." Told Anya." Even though the two like each other I don't think Marcus would approve of Baird's son with his daughter."

"And Baird wouldn't allow his son with Marcus' daughter out of fear of Marcus." Added Sam.

"Time will tell." Said Carmine." But I'm standing by what I said, hell I'll even bet on it."

"I'll take that bet." Said Jace as he walked over to Carmine.

"Alright." Said Carmine as he shook Jace's hand." Deal."

Just then there came a knocking at the door. Carmine and Jace looked to each other and then over to Sam. She motioned for them to answer the door so the two walked over together and opened the door.

And there stood Colonel Hoffman. He was surprised to see the two young men there and they were less than happy to see him there, given their history.

"You two." He said pointing to them." Where's Mrs. Fenix and Ms. Bryne."

"We're in here." Anya replied as she and Sam could hear from the kitchen. Hoffman stepped past Carmine and Jace and walked before the two women.

"Ladies." He said as he stood before." I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Anya and Sam looked to each other.

Hoffman then led the group back to the hotel and had them sit in the same meeting room he brought Marcus, Cole and Baird into. On the table he had a recording of the tac-coms playing and everyone was listening.

There was gun fire and the sounds of grunts as the men moved around.

"To the river." said a voice recognized as Marcus. Then the grunting and gunfire continued as the sounds of stomping feet were added. Everyone listened intently.

Just then the sound of bullet hitting flesh was heard and Cole's voice followed screaming "NO!" Marcus voice followed after saying "Baird is down, I repeat Baird is down." A cold feeling hit Sam and she buried her face in her hands.

The tape continued and Cole's voice said "What'll we do." Bullet fire was heard again and then Marcus' voice screamed "GO!" Then the sound of gushing wind was heard and then the sound of splashing and then everything went silent. Hoffman leaned over and turned the recording off and then looked up at everyone.

They all stood with their own face of shock.

"I'm sorry." He said." I know that was hard to hear."

"When was this taken?" asked Anya fighting back tears.

"An hour ago." Replied Hoffman.

"And what are we going to do about it?" asked Anya.

"You two." Said Hoffman pointing to Sam and Anya." Will do nothing." You two." He said pointing to Carmine and Jace." Will go and inspect the area to see what you can find."

"Yes, sir." Said Jace." We'll get right on it sir." Then he and Carmine turned to leave.

"Colonel." Said Sam getting up." Let Anya and I go, we-"

"You two have children to attend to." Said Hoffman silencing her." Go home to them and we will deal with this matter."

"Don't worry Sam." Said Carmine as he reached out and put his hand on Sam's shoulder." I'll bring Baird back." Then he slid his hand off her shoulder and then ran off with Jace.

The two were off in a matter of no time, taking a small jeep from the garage and blazing out the gate.

Anya and Sam watched them go from the lookout post.

Carmine and Jace drove to the spot of the incident. They looked around and found many bullet shells and holes in the ground. They found the cover their comrades sat behind. Upon looking around more Jace found the path they ran through and found Baird's blood on the ground. Then they walked over to the cliff's edge and found two sets of footprints. The two looked over the side of the cliff and saw the river below. They certainly had no idea what to make of the situation.

Just then Carmine noticed something down in the water. He quickly bounded down the side of the cliff and came to the water's edge. He ran down and lodged between the rocks was a pair of goggles.

Carmine reached his hand into the icy cold water and picked them out of it. Then he turned back to Jace who was right behind him and showed him the goggles. There was no doubt they were Baird's.

The two then returned to base. As they came through the gate a whole crowd of gears had gathered to see if the mission was a success or not.

Jace stepped out of the drivers set and looked at everyone, while Carmine slowly got out and pawed at the goggles in his hands.

Jace looked around for familiar faces, the first he saw was Anya who pushed her way through the crowd. She looked at Jace hoping to hear good news. But when he saw her Jace couldn't look her in the eye and shook his head before dropping his eyes.

Anya with tears coming from her eyes turned and disappeared into the crowd.

At that time Carmine approached Sam. After seeing what just happened with Anya she looked at him with a face full of sorrow. Carmine held out his hands and handed her Baird's goggles.

Sam clutched the goggles in her hand as Carmine walked away. The crowd began to disperse after that, and Jace and Carmine went on the wall.

"Damn." Said Jace as he stood there looking out at the horizon." Damn, Damn."

"What shall we ever do without them?" asked Carmine." What are we to do?"

"I'll tell you what we should do." Said Jace turning to him." We'll look after their wives and their children. Make sure they grow up into fine adults, like their fathers." Carmine nodde din agreement.

Then the two turned and looked out the northern part of the gate, to the dirt road which leads to them. Then suddenly they saw something, something coming towards them.

Three figures stumbling along the path. Carmine and Jace leaned over to examine them closer as they came into view.

"Who goes there?" called out Carmine as the three approached.

"WE GO THERE!" shouted a voice in reply."You only ask, when you don't know who goes there and you know us." Carmine and Jace looked to each other confused then they looked over the wall and were surprised at what they saw.

There stood Marcus, Cole, and Baird all dripping wet and minus a few pieces of armor. Baird had a cloth over the pot where he' been shot.

"Oh my god." Exclaimed Carmine." Your alive!"

"How'd you guys survive?" asked Jace.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" yelled Marcus.

"Oh right." Said Jace sheepishly." The door." Then he pressed the button opening the door and the three walked in.

They each looked exhausted. Carmine and Jace ran to them.

"Guys how'd you-" began Jace but stop as Cole raised his hand stopping him. Carmine right behind him bumped into Jace when he stopped.

Cole turned with an exhausted look to Marcus and Baird.

"Ok." Said Marcus as he rubbed his eyes in a tired fashion and in an exhausted voice." One of us has to go tell Hoffman about what's happened."

"We've got families." Said Baird waving his arm in an exaggerated voice." So we should go home."

"Fuck that." Said Cole smacking his hand down." Let's decide this the democratic way." The three eyes each other down and put their fists out. Jace and Carmine watched on in confusion.

"Uh guys." Said Jace stepping up but was silence when Baird told him to shut it.

Then they shook their hands three times. Baird made his hand into scissors while Cole and Marcus were paper.

"Alright Baird go home." Said Marcus waving him off. Baird raised both his hands and flipped the two the middle finger before turning and stumbling off.

Then Marcus turn to Cole and the two repeated the ritual. Marcus had scissors while Cole had rock.

"Damn it." Groaned Marcus.

"You have fun." Said Cole as he patted Marcus on the back and then walked off back home. Then Marcus walked off to the hotel.

At that time Baird had made his way home, somehow he had beaten Sam home. He stumbled through the door and saw Wilbur in his crib in the living room.

Wilbur bounced up and down at seeing his father stumble threw the door.

Baird stumbled over to his son and patted him on the head as he walked past him." Hey buddy." He said. Wilbur laughed as Baird kept walking. Then Baird walked off to the bedroom, where there was a shower.

He'd noticed Sam wasn't home but that wasn't really his greatest concern at this point, he wanted no needed a hot shower. He walked in and turned on the shower.

At that moment Cole had returned home. He sat up before his bed arms wide open , then he jumped forward and lay on his soft bed. It was truly relaxing.

Marcus arrived at the hotel. Everyone he walked by was surprised to see him but he continued to walk around casually.

In the meeting room Hoffman was addressing a group of gears.

"We've lost some good men out there." He said." We shall remember them forever and-" he was suddenly distracted as the door opened. Then to everyone's surprise Marcus Fenix walked in." Fenix." Said Hoffman approaching him." Your alive."

Marcus didn't answer him but instead grabbed a vase filled with flowers, he grabbed the flowers and discarded them to the floor then he began drinking the water.

After he had chugged the whole thing he turned to Hoffman who stood confused before him.

"Yes." He said." We're alive. But DO NOT." He yelled pointing a finger in the old man's face." Send us on another mission or I will light this place on fire." Then Marcus turned and watched him go in a mix of emotions from joy, surprise but mostly confusion.

Meanwhile at that time Sam had returned home. She slowly walked through the door, keeping her head hung low and on the goggles she had in her hands.

As she walked in Wilbur was laughing and pointing. But Sam didn't bother to look, little did she know that Wilbur was pointing in the direction Baird had went.

Sam walked off into the bedroom, unaware that Baird was in the next room and sat down on the bed. She kept her eyes on the goggles. Looking at it she could see he wrote his name on the top, the goggled even smelled like him.

Then Sam couldn't help it, she began to cry.

Just then there was the sound of a door opening, but Sam hadn't heard it.

"Oh hey." Said a familiar voice that suddenly brought Sam out of her funk. She looked up and saw a large arm reach down and grab the goggles from her hand. Then she looked up, tears on her face to see Baird there. He casually brought the goggles from her hand and put them on his face." Oh their foggy." He said. Then he took them off and began cleaning them. Sam watching the whole time. After whipping them off Baird put the goggles back on, he could see perfectly.

He looked to his left, then straight. But when he looked right he saw Sam lean forward and punch him right in his eye. Baird stumbled back and fell onto the ground.

"What the hell you crazy bitch." He groaned as he put his hand over his eye. Sam walked out of the room.

She walked out into the living room where she saw Wilbur pointing to the direction where Baird had gone.

Sam still annoyed walked over and picked up Wilbur, then she began rocking him in her arms.

Meanwhile at that time Marcus had returned home. He walked through the house and made his way to the bedroom, where like Cole he fell flat on his bed. Marcus smothered his head into the pillow and prepared to drift off into sleep.

But then at that moment Anya walked in. She stood in the doorway with her hand over her heart as she saw her husband over the bed.

Then she quickly ran over and jumped on his back.

"Marcus, Marcus." She screamed as she turned him over.

"WHAT!" said Marcus as she had managed to turn him over and face her.

"It's really you." She said as she held his face.

"Yea it's me." Replied Marcus in a muffled tone as she scrunched his face.

"But they said you were dead." Said Anya." How did you-"

Marcus reached up and put one finger over her mouth.

"Tell you what." He said." I'll tell you after a nap." Anya got off him as Marcus rolled over and prepared to sleep. Then Anya picked up his arm and laid down before him. Then the two fell asleep.

**Search for the Warhammer**

One of my Epics, basically my retelling of Bleach's war against Aizen of course with comedy, songs, and Mortal Kombat characters. I thought this up shortly after getting into Bleach and of course I used characters I liked. I really liked Sajin and Mayuri but didn't really enjoy that they didn't have enough airtime in the show so I made them big players in this story. I also like ToshiroxRangiku so of course they got to together. I don't like the couples that get together with that whole '_I was alone and then I meet you and then I wasn't alone'_ BS so I made fun of that in the story. The characters are all very likeable and have great personality and its fun to see them together. Why did I put songs in you might ask, because I like musicals and it really fit this one well. I liked it so much I had a prequel and a midquel made and uploaded. A sequel is in mind for this story so fans if you want to see it message me. A sequel would include a new character not many people know of, Kenpachi Kiganjo. He's not an OC but is actually in the manga and is the predecessor of Kenpachi Zaraki with my own made personality. In this scene for the sequel Toshiro has gone missing on a mission and the captains discuss what to do about it when a strange guest appears:

The captains were called to a meeting that day. Recently Toshiro had been sent out on a mission, but no one had heard from him for three days and that was peculiar. So the captains were called into a meeting to discuss what to do on this matter.

"Alright." Said Yamamoto from his chair as the other captains stood before him." You all know why you're here. Captain Hitsugaya is missing, so what are we going to do about it?"

"Head Captain." Spoke up Ukitake." Perhaps we should send out a search party to look for Toshiro."

"The stealth force could certainly track him down." Said Soifon.

"And I could sniff him out with my nose." Added Sajin tapping his nose.

"But he could be anywhere in the world of the living." Added Byakuya." And that's a very large place to search."

"Maybe we should-" spoke up Shunsui but then the doors bursted open and everyone turned their attention in that direction.

Everyone looked over as a large figure stumbled in. He was a large man with dark skin, a black beard, two piercings on his lip and he wore black robes. He marched into the center of the room, standing above all the other captains except for Sajin. No one recognized him but Yamamoto did immediately. The man walked to the center of the room and stood there.

"Is there any in this route with authority to treat with me?" asked the man.

"Oh god." Groaned Yamamoto. The man turned to him." Why are you here?"

"Old grey beard." Said the man with a smile as he looked at Yamamoto." I have a token I was bidden to show thy." Then the man reached into his pocket and pulled out what to him as a long white cloth. But upon further examination it was not a cloth, it was a white cloak with the tenth division's symbol on it. Everyone was shocked by this.

"Toshiro." Said Sajin shocked. The man smiled and tossed the cloak to Yamamoto, which he caught." Toshiro!"

"Silence." Said Yamamoto.

"No!" exclaimed Unohana. The man looked over to her.

"Silence." Said Yamamoto again. The man now turned back to Yamamoto.

"The Halfling was dear to thy I see." He said." Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host." He looked around at the captains faces. Some were angry, others in complete distraught." Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain." Yamamoto looked at the small cloak in his hands and then back up at the man a small twinkle in his eye." And he did, he did." Then he let out another smile." But you know this don't you." He said looking at Yamamoto." He does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him. Those he professes to love."

"What did you do to him?" asked Sajin.

"We." Said a trimming familiar voice." Did not do anything." Then down by the man's side came another figure. He was much shorter with white skin, big blue hair in the shape of a crown, and a gold piece around his jawline it was Mayuri.

**Love, Lies, and Destiny**

This one didn't catch on any I can understand why. You have to be a fan of all these different things in order to first be attracted to it, but I really enjoyed doing it and a few other people enjoyed reading it so that's all that matters. It's a tragic tale of a man torn between his moral duty and his duty to his friend. Bardock, Darkseid, and the Arbiter always wanted something a friend, a home, a purpose in life but because of the hateful and violent path they followed they could never truly find what they wanted. It's a tragic tale.

**Master and Captains**

Taking place sometime during the Warhammer the ten Soul Reaper Captains met the Jedi Counsel and things don't go as planned. Why wouldn't this one catch on**, **and fans of the two things couldn't help but noticed the similarities. Liked Warhammer the personalities of the characters are great and it's fun to see them interact, usually violently. There is a sequel in mind for this so message me if you'd like to see it.

**Mario vs Sonic**

Now this story only really caught on recently but it didn't surprise me that it did. Everybody has a theory as to what these two gaming legends would do if they met but not to blow my own horn here I think I've done it best. The two have a reason to battle with the stakes being very high, the characters are great and the battles are greater it's a fun read for any fan of these two legends. They will most likely appear together in future stories of mine.

**Shadow vs Negaduck 1 & 2, Travels of the Guardians 1 & 2**

Inspired by a youtube video I saw and really enjoyed. A crossover of Sonic the hedgehog and Darkwing duck. This story was good because of the two title characters. Negaduck was just evil and having fun with it while Shadow was not your prime definition of a hero or a 'good guy' for that matter. For some characters( Fox McCloud,Goku, Superman) it's easy to have them be the good guy but Shadow is different and that's what made this fun. He did everything on what his attention span decided and whether he was bored or not. It was so much fun that I decided to do a sequel.

Travels of the Guardians was a different story. Knuckles and Carmelita go after Sly who stole the Master Emerald along the way gaining some deep feelings for each other, and people didn't like it. Many people commented saying how I was wrong, one person in particular got me really mad and I lashed back at them. It's okay not to like my story but have a legitimate reason don't drag something irrelevant into the conversation. I even did a sequel to lash out at this person some more.

**King of The Hill**

My King of the Hill stories are simple, just to display a life lesson. Whether it's the reason for living, miracles, or friendship it's talk about in my King of the Hill stories. Hopefully their stories people can walk away from with a bigger meaning.

**10. Others**

All these stories lead into my epic 'The Ultimate' which will be a crossover of Naruto, StarFox, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Mortal Kombat.

If you have any questions about that story or about any of the stories I didn't discuss here feel free to message me.


End file.
